User talk:Manyman
:o Hiii you should try War of Legends, when you do, add me! 01:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot your user name :[ I need to add you again. 22:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah when you start again go to imperial palace server. 20:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::huh? o.O 21:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wasteland! (Whispering) 21:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) HAIIII Lil Diriz 77 21:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Log back in noob. 01:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Replacing GIF with PNG I should note that there really isn't a need to replace GIF images with PNG format. Both are perfectly fine on this wiki. The images that I had earlier uploaded came straight from the game guide, and the source attribution was on those images. I'm trying to be extraordinarily careful to source everything on this wiki, and I've tried with some effort to make sure that all images are identified clearly for where they came from. There was an issue some time ago in terms of patent infringement where GIF files required patent royalty payments for websites that used that kind of image. PNG files were preferred and that had been "policy" on many wikis and other websites for some time. The patents involved have long ago expried and that is no longer a major concern. Even now, if you are creating images or taking a screenshot from the game client, the PNG format is preferred, but you don't need to go out of your way to explicitly convert the images. There is no difference in terms of copyright if it comes from the Jagex knowledge base vs. from the game client, as long as the image is accurate and clear. Perhaps if a better resolution image can be made, or if there is a genuine change in the game interface, it would have some value to update and change the image, including the image file format. --Robert Horning 18:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop previleges Hello! :) Thanks for contribuing! I gave you the sysop previleges. :) WarOfLegends :) 21:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm..? What is wrong with the site notice? It looks so weird D: and you left meeee. and grats on sysop :P 21:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) CSS Highlight Hello, I noticed in a recent change you made to the MediaWiki:Common.css file that you put additional code above the user highlight code: /* Colours of usernames in edit history */ @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; However, import statements must always be at the beginning of the file. Moving that line to the top should fix things :) --Quarenon (Talk) 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :On? :O 01:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop ignoring me :[ 01:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::WOOOT ty :) how do I specify the size though :o 03:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't resize it with any code? :O 04:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I get it :))) is there a code to show an image from a different wiki? 04:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tsk Tsk When you deleted Template:Infobox_Game you should have check what links there. We were infact using it for a good reason :P 03:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) AMIN NAO@@@@ I trying sir! I requested and he r prolly leik sleeping, wut a newb l0l0l0l. Lil Diriz 77 07:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not ;o! This wiki is no different tha RSW when it comes to emotions and whatnots <_< Lil Diriz 77 07:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Get on WoL noob. 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Smileys I dun posted. Lil Diriz 77 20:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay go here then sign in then type /join #wikia-waroflegends ....you like ma sig? <3 04:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Do something with the page palwks 03:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, remind me to talk to you about a bot. 03:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Let me know when you get online plawks. 03:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :IRC 06:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) FOundeTH ThOu!!! FOund you!! =PPPP --Uded00 :IRZ! (Internet relay ZAP) 02:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Lemme know when you get on plawks. 06:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: DPL I don't think we should hide the info in Alliance:Index, if DPL will be installed in the future. If we hid it now, we would have to unhide it later. *smile* 09:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :p.s. I can't see the section headers in your talk page. 10:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey dude! You should totally promote the IRC some more by making it b or something and adding it to some To-Do-List on the frontpage. The chatroom is always empty. RE: Userboxes Good idea. I was offline so good job you were doing it! 08:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :This page needs some editting, proofreading, and wikifying, and overall stuff to make it look good (aka pictures). I saw it right when I was going to sleep so I'll try and do it tomorrow but if you could do some when you get on...<3 04:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:100 edits! What a shame my 100th edit was to my userpage XD. I am sad now. :'( 08:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:111 edits! No ur a lol'd Be sure to send me a screenshot for my 123rd edit, please. I print these out IRL and make scrapbooks to show off to my friends. 09:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes I even like to paste fluffy stickers in the scrapbook, like these, then sprinkle the pages with confetti. You should join me sometime. It'll be awesome. 8D! 08:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Edit toolbar It is already there in MediaWiki:Common.js, but it is not working at the moment. I will need to look into it later, or maybe you could try figuring out what's wrong...? 06:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :This means the problem is with my browser. I cannot load scripts in RuneScape Wiki as well. (O_O) 06:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Firefox. My global.js works, but the local wiki ones fail. I simply don't know why. And, I like the idea of Amboxes. It was something I was thinking about for RuneScape Wiki... it is clean and standardised. All notice templates could use the Ambox formatting. 07:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Use PNG? Or, ask Cflm001 about SVGs. 07:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you say so.. *smile* Help please? Category:Speedy move candidates. 07:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::~irc~ zkwalp 20:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Help please? Category:Speedy move candidates. 12:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) See MediaWiki talk:Common.js. 20:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't this the same as this? LOL. 01:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Vote Nice idea. 11:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC)